


Homecoming Reunions

by silverwing33



Series: SilverWing [5]
Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Comics
Genre: Gen, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: Sessa and Danny investigate illegal experiments in Russia and unexpectedly bump into someone from Sessa's past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes before 'Alone and Forgotten', so the events of that story happen sometime after this.

“Are you sure you want to do this” Danny asks me nervously. We’re squat down, huddled behind a snow drift near what looks like to be an abandoned wartime bunker. 

I had heard from Omega Red that S.I.C.K.L.E. had intel about illegal experiments going on relating to the Red Room. Victor wanted to bring weapon x in to deal with it, but I told him I’d rather handle it myself. The last thing you’d want is for 6 badass villains crashing into a covert operation, especially one as corrupt as this. No, this was better, the personal route. 

My plan was to sneak in and take a look around, take note of key areas and get a layout of the place so that when we return to base camp we can form a proper plan of action. 

I mean, sitting here, for all we know, this could just be what it looks like, an old rusty bunker. But I still needed to check. I felt after all that I had been through in the past with this organization, it was my responsibility to keep an eye on them. Also, it was the first mission of my own, normally I’m playing follow the leader with Victor or Danny, but not today. Today I was the leader in charge. 

“I’m sure,” I say with determination in my voice. I felt strong and confident in myself. I was going to raise hell! 

We slipped from the snow drift and as quietly as we could, we prised open the door with a crowbar. I unfurled my wings but kept them flat to my back, cautious but ready for attack.  
We clung to the walls as we slowly made our way down the dark corridor. The place was in disrepair, with rust coloured streaks that ran down the walls making it look like blood. Smelled similar to it too, but it was just rust. The floor was covered in dirt and dust, no one had walked down this corridor in a long time. It felt like maybe I had made a mistake coming here, but we were barely inside, I needed to press on. 

We weaved through the passageways, keep a keen eye out for surveillance cameras. But there weren't any, just old faded soviet symbols painted on some of the walls. 

The curious thing I noted was the power supply, although weak, was still running, and switched on. The further we went, the lights would come on as we walked. When I looked back behind us, the lights were starting to switch off in the distance. This felt like a trap! We were like mice in a maze being led somewhere. Come, follow the leader. Hmm. 

“Do you see that?” Danny asked me, nerves notching up in his voice. He was not fond of small, enclosed spaces. The whole place felt odd. Although the lights were odd, the thing that really unsettled me was the eerie quietness. It was so silent in there, you could hear a pin drop, even on this type of floor. It was like being in a sound...proofed...room… 

We were in a soundproofed place. I couldn't hear anything outside, even though I knew the wind was howling outside. There was nothing, not even a low whistle. 

“Yeah, I see it. Let's carry on.” I say with a steadfast tone. My jaw set into place, my eyes narrowly with concentration. This was turning out not to be a waste after all. There was something here. And it was toying with us. 

“I don't know Sessa, I think maybe we should stop, see what happens..” I knew what he was thinking and it was a good plan. Let the fight come to us. We weren't mice after all. But I knew these people better. They wouldn't dare to come closer, they would stay in the shadows, never making a move. It’s why they're so good. They don't make the first move, they use yours instead. 

“No,” I say firmly before carrying on walking down the corridor that leads out to a series of interconnecting office spaces, each with their own cubicles, sectioned off from each other. This was the front of the place. The niceties. Please come visit our peaceful home and stay for some tea. 

The real show was always underground, in the basement areas. Getting there required specialist knowledge, it wasn't somewhere you would just stumble on. No, that was the bunker part. You would hear something about this place and when you investigate all you would find is this, silence and ghost lights and a creeping feeling at the back of your neck. Which would make people like Danny want to leave as soon as possible. But even that feeling was staged. Soon there would be hallucinations and auditory phenomenon. All orchestrated to make you leave. The most that would happen is that you’d fight your imaginary monsters and leave, happy that you've saved the day. Whereas the real monster still roamed underneath. 

I jumped up on top of one of the office desks and smashed the lights. Doing so trips the switch, the ground begins to shake and the dreary decor shifts and changes around us, it was enough to make you dizzy and pass out. You feel like you've been flipped upside down and turned inside out. I feel Danny shift closer to me. Nothing fazed me, but he was freaking out. “Whats going on?!” 

“Showtime,” I announced. 

Suddenly bold, bright fluorescent lights blaze around us. The area is bleached white in white coloured tiles, the floor, ceiling and walls covered in it. “I thought it was called the ‘red’ room” Danny whispers to me.  
“You don't need to whisper, they know we’re here,”I tell him before walking along the passageway to a set of glass and metal doors.  
“Well, that's reassuring! Where are they then?” He enquired.  
“Around. They won't show themselves to you, they're too clever for that. They will never show their faces. Never get their hands dirty. That's what they use people like me for.” I tell him, opening the door and walking through casually. I felt weird. I should've been terrified, but instead, I felt strangely calm about being there. These people tortured me for a decade, but here I was breezing through like I was coming home. In a peculiar way, I kinda was. 

There in the joining room, I see a figure bent over a computer, typing away. I recognise the uniform. It was a black widow. She looked a lot like me, just shorter. I sighed. Here we go! 

“Ahem…” I interrupted. The woman swivelled around with her right leg making contact with mine, knocking me to the side. Damnit! I don't get knocked over!! 

I quickly got up as Danny flew at her all fists and fury. I roared at the woman and charged at her, wings ablaze. I needed to be careful, I wanted information from her. 

She swatted Danny away momentarily and I seized her arm before she could make her next move. Pulling her I sent her flying to the other end of the room, where she landed hard against the floor. She started to struggle to get up, but I was already there before she could find her footing, pinning her to the wall with the tips of my metal wings digging into the ceramic white tiles. 

It was then we came face to face, and I had the horrible realization. I was looking into the face of my younger sister. Natalia. Tali. 

She was a black widow?!


	2. Blam Blam Baby!

“Tali?!” My face distorted as I tried to wrap my head around what was in front of me. My sister! My baby sister! It was impossible! 

As it stands I’m 4 years younger than Natalia. I was born in 1924 making me a grand age of 94 years old! She didn't look a day over 25! But it was definitely her! I’d recognise those bratty eyes and pouty mouth anywhere! 

Her face fell as her eyes widened. She recognised me, despite some of my physical characteristics being different when we were children, she recognised me. 

She looked like she was about to say something when the lights suddenly went out, plunging us into total darkness. 

“Sess” Danny worried.   
“Shh,” I silenced him.   
“It’s you…” I heard Natalia whisper quietly in front of me. I released her and fumbled in the dark to help her up.   
“Yeah..it’s me...just about,” I tell her as I moved my arms around trying to sense what was happening. It was still quiet, like a vacuum, except for Natalia and Danny breathing. It was so quiet I could even hear their hearts beat. 

There was a smell though. A noxious one at that. Gas! “Everyone grab on to each other we need to leave...NOW!” I yell at them, flailing my arms trying to find Natalia and Danny, grabbing hold of them I pulled them along near to me.   
“What is it?!” They hadn't smelt it, too subtle for their senses. But I could smell and feel it starting to feel the room. It was only a matter of time before they would start to succumb to the effects.   
“Gas.”   
“I cant smell anything..” Typical Danny, such an idiot sometimes!   
“Yeah? Well, I can, and my senses beat yours so move it!” I yank him around. “I need you to feel around for a wall”.   
“Got it... I think”   
“Okay, we’re gonna follow it round to the right, that should help lead us out.”   
“Why the right?” Natalia asks me, she starts to cough.   
“Because when I came in I kept to the left, makes it easier to get back out,”I tell her, firmly holding her hand in mine. There was much we had to talk about it seemed. 

That's when the noises started. It came from afar like metal clanging. The ground started to rumble, and I didn't stop to think anymore. “RUN, JUST RUN, EVERYBODY!” I yell at them, chasing into the black blindly.   
“THEY'RE CLOSING ALL THE DOORS! THEYRE LOCKING US IN!” I hear Natalia yell from behind me.   
“I KNOW, BUT JUST KEEP GOING!”   
All three of us charge forward, panting with panic! I could hear Danny stumble behind, but he managed to regain his composure. “KEEP IT TOGETHER RAND!” I call back towards him.   
He doesn't respond, but I know he’s there and I know the gas is getting to him. 

Just keep going. 

I slam into a metal door with an auditory CLANG! “UNHH!” I exclaim, fumbling for a latch or something to open it.   
“OPEN IT!” Danny yells in my ear.   
“I’M TRYING!!” I yell back.   
“Move” I feel Natalia push me back with her outstretched arm. And I hear a click of a gun. 

BLAM! BLAM! 

Two rounds are fired at the door, lighting up the doorway in quick bursts. The door fall open into the darkness of outside. The wind had picked up and was blowing more fiercely than earlier, picking up snow with its mammoth gusts pushing it into our faces. It stung like hell! But we battled outside, trying to get our breaths back. 

“Well, that’s one problem solved”. I say, feeling relieved.   
A gun clicks beside me. I can see the outline of my sister in the dark holding a gun to my head.   
“What about this one?” She says.


	3. Even In The Dark, I Can Still See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sessa was left at the end of Natasha's gun, is it all going to go up in firepower?

“What you doing?” I ask her calmly. I wasn't sure if she could hear me in the wind. 

“You're not my sister. My sister died decades ago when she was a child. Now WHO ARE YOU?!” She demanded. 

“Who told you I died? The trainers? The handlers? Our parents perhaps?! I lived Tali. I sacrificed other girls lives to do it, but I got out of there! I did it! And it worked..for a while. I live in the states till they found me again and dragged me back. Then they killed me…” Damn… she wasn’t going to believe that. I could feel her doubting me, feelings of confusion made her doubt her own judgement of what I said though. She had missed me. “Just put the gun down. Please.” 

Her hand waivers and lowers to the ground. “Then how are you here?” She asks me. 

Danny butts in, “That was me. I did that. I dragged her back from hell-” 

“Dragged?!” That was a bit of an uncouth way of calling my escape. I wasn't dragged. If anything it was me who did the dragging of him! 

“-it’s just a figure of speech. We resurrected her, and now she works as my fighting partner.” He finished triumphantly. 

“Reluctantly,” I interjected. 

The three of us stand there in the dark, barely making one another out. Although I had the slight advantage of being able to read their emotions. Danny was eager to move and was amused by the unfolding events between me and Tali. Which basically boiled down to ‘holy heck, she has a sister?!’. Tali, on the other hand, was unsure what to do next. She felt conflicted like she wanted to believe, but her logical thinking was stopping her. 

“You still don't think it's me, do you” it was more a statement than a question. 

“Can you prove it?” She inquired curiously. Her body relaxing. She was ready to believe. 

“When I was dragged away, it was your name I called, not our parents! Whenever you had nightmares as a child, it was always me whom you called upon to scare the monsters in your room away. And you loved to run through the cornfields by our house in the summer, where we would play hide and seek.” I still remembered everything. It struck me by surprise more than it did her. Even after all this time, I remembered. I remembered her. I couldn't remember our parent's names or even picture their faces. But I remember my baby sister. As much as I thought I hated her as a kid, the truth was - I adored her more than anyone. 

My heart leapt up my throat. My body went on autopilot, as did her, and we closed the gap between us and hugged one another tightly. Not wanting to let go of each other. “Tali…” I whispered, my voice thick with emotion. “Sessa..” She sobbed into my shoulder. “I’m so sorry..” I held on to her tightly. 

“Let’s get back to base, where are you positioned?” We part, but still keeping my hands on her upper arms. I wasn't going to let go so easily. Not now. 

She dug into her pocket and produced a device that lit up as she touched it. “That way” she points with the device in her hand. 

“Then let's go” I smile at her as we walk arm in arm in the blizzard towards her base location. My other hand outstretched behind to catch Danny's. “Don't want to be losing you in this Rand,” I yell cheerfully at him. 

The mission itself may prove to be a bust, but I managed to find something much more valuable. 

Family.


End file.
